Space Chronicles of Pidge
by Fluffybunz
Summary: Space was massive, so obviously getting back home would take years, right? Fortunately, it would only take a month, according to Pidge's calculations. A month is still a long time, and numbers could not predict the amount of trials and mishaps the team would come into together. Luckily, they had each other. Or, for Pidge, unluckily. (Updates irregularly, rated T for sexual humor)
1. Chapter 1: Nightly Terrors

Pidge was, frankly, done. After Shiro was revived by Allura, and things settled in, she believed nothing else could go odd or out of the ordinary before she got back to Earth and started on rebuilding the Castle of Lions with Coran and her father.

She should have known.

The thing about living in a lion, a relatively cramped space of steel and metal, is that you don't get much sleep. Pidge was okay with this. She had many sleepless insomnia ridden nights, and she had coped with them fairly well. If anything, it helped with her productivity rates. Most of building the cloaking device progress was done at times she was supposed to be asleep, and to the rest of the team, she was.

The others, she quickly realized, did not have that under their belt. They had to have constantly have their helmets on, courtesy of Princess Allura. She was rattled up over the whole Prince Lotor occurence, and Pidge couldn't blame her. They had all been fooled, and it must've been hard to know the person you were growing to love was murdering the remainder of your species. She got it, but that did not make the circumstances better.

The comms were located on the sides of their helmets. The only way to activate them were to push a button on the outside of the helmet. This placement had caused some... Disturbing situations, to say the least, to be brought to light. When someone were to lean their head, sometimes the button would be pressed by the object supporting their head. This mostly meant that loud sounds of snoring were heard all night, blasting in the awoken paladins' ears. Allura, though annoyed, insisted on keeping the comm line open, in case of emergency. Rest assured, Pidge had gotten no sleep those nights. Of course, it got worse.

Men, well, were men. Pidge had learned that a long time ago. Being whirled into a men's dormitory in the Garrison had taught her many things, and showed her many things she hoped she could forget. Lance was the instigator of many of those moments, so it was no surprise when Lance suddenly started moaning about Allura over the comm in his sleep. The only ones up were Pidge and Keith. Allura had went to sleep a while ago, thankfully, so Pidge didn't have to take over any explanations concerning the lewd noises. She was fairly sure she would give the reins to Keith if the situation ever got to that anyways.

"Hm? Lance? _Lance_!" Keith yelled, trying to wake Lance up through the comm. Pidge opened her video line and broadcasted it to Keith. Her glasses were crooked, and blue light sorrounded her face, along with a faint blush. The trash floofs were sleeping on her shoulders. Her face was exhausted.

"Don't try, Keith. I've had to live with the guy. If his bed was on fire he wouldn't notice it." She sighed, looking down momentarily to continue typing. "We have to, y'know, wait it out." Pidge looked up, shrugging.

"Wait; so we have to listen to him moan all night?" Keith asked, horror filling his expression. She almost laughed, barely supressing a giggle.

"Unfortunately. I mean, it's not the whole night. Just part of it. You learn to tune it out. Before it was about Jenny, now Allura." She shuddered in disgust before closing her computer and yawning. Keith's expression morphed into one of concern.

"You getting enough sleep?" Keith asked, taking off his jacket.

"You already know the answer to that question." At Keith's confusion to her sarcasm, Pidge rolled her eyes and said, "No. I've, uh..." She trailed off, making a rolling hand gesture. "I struggle with insomnia. It's second nature at this point. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not be worried when the person in charge of making sure we don't explode in our lions is morbidly sleep deprived?" Keith asked, his face incredulous.

"A. I don't make sure of that, they were already explosion-proofed. B. It's not morbidly. I can still function without dying." She sniffed in indignation.

"Barely." Keith retorted, the cosmic wolf climbing onto his lap.

"Whatever, mullet." Pidge laughed, gently taking off the trash floofs and placing them in a doggy bed of sorts in the corner. "Point is, I'm fine."

"If you say so." Keith relented. He petted the wolf in silence before looking back up at Pidge. "Is he done?" Keith asked, his cheeks painted with a faint blush.

Pidge gave a calculating face before crossing her arms. "It's been about five doboshes. I sure hope so. If Allura wakes up-"

"Don't even mention that." Keith gravely said, sending Pidge into a roar of giggles.

This, unfortunately, woke up a certain Red paladin.

"Ay mios dios, what are you cackling at, Pidge? You sound like a hyena! I was having sweet dreams." Pidge rolled her eyes, turning off the video line with Keith, leaning back in her chair. "Oh, I know. We _definitely_ know." Keith snorted over his comm.

"What do y-" Pidge could feel the paling of Lance"s face.

"My comm was on?" Lance asked carefully.

"Yep. So how was Allura?" Pidge asked, a wicked smirk spreading across her face.

"Mierde! Don't you dare ever tell anyone about this! Especially Allura!"

Pidge smiled, putting a hand on her head. "I promise, but I can't say Keith will."

"Keith's awake too?!"

Pidge sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. This was going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pit Stop!

The team had landed on a lush planet with an arid atmosphere, similar to Earth. They had scanned for any known inhabitants, but it had come up blank. The rest of the paladins had agreed that this was the case, and had left their weapons in their respective lions, save for Keith.

Pidge was fairly trusting in the scans, but she lingered near her lion. There was still a margin of error; and if there happened to be natives here that didn't come up on any known database, that meant nobody had ever went on this planet, and since that seemed highly unlikely, that meant the natives had _kept_ them from going back. To be perfectly honest, the only reason she kept her bayard in her lion was to keep everyone off edge. Allura had finally keened off her paranoia, even if it was slightly.

She was mulling these possibilites over when she heard rustles in the wooded area to her east. She ran into her lion, not being wary of the loud clangs her feet made on the metal. She threw off the papers littering an isolated box in the corner, and pulled out her carefully hidden bayard, activating it, and then running back outside.

She heard... Chattering. Like mice, or a rodent of some kind. She knew the space mice were with Allura, in her napsack.

Lance had made a comment about how things were bad when even the mice were hobos the other night, when they had gathered to eat on a nearby hospitable planet, a rare occurence. He had also gotten a face full of spicy alien food because of said comment. They were banned from that resteraunt.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a crawling feeling on her leg. She looked down, fearing some creature had taken hold of her.

She was right... Sort of.

She saw a little figure, which was latched onto her leg with a iron grip. The figure had purple wings of some kind, with pointy thorns sticking out on the edge of each one of the capilliares in the wing. The figure was wearing a tunic and skirt, made of some kind of leaf. The best descriptor for the leaf would be a maple of some kind, albeit jade colored.

Pidge's first reaction was to kick and thrash furiously, nearly tripping over herself trying to get the offender off her leg. Though she was mostly thinking about how sharp those thorns might be, there was also little thoughts of how this creature looked an _awful_ lot like a fairy. She snapped herself out of it by thinking of how those thorns could potentially spear human flesh.

Pidge was thinking about waddling back to her lion and getting a fly swatter when the creature emitted a sensational yell, leaving Pidge's ears ringing. After her ears had gotten back to normal, she could hear the beating of wings. Not just one pair, though; it was a swarm.

"Oh, quiznak." Pidge cursed, running back to her lion, and grabbing her helmet. "Guys, we have a problem! Hostiles are on this planet, intentions are unclear, come back to your lions now!" Pidge yelled, grunting throughout the message in exertion at trying to pull the fairy off.

"Wait, hostiles?" Hunk questioned on the comm, seemingly oblivious.

"Yeah, there's inhabitants, but they aren't dangerous." Lance retorted, seemingly smug.

"Didn't you hear the comm line?" Allura asked, chattering of high pitched voices in the background.

"No... I left my helmet in the lion. I thought we agreed it was safe?" Pidge asked, incredulous. How could they have made a communication error this tremendous?

"That is no excuse for not bringing your helmet. There might be no emergency, but there also could be minor skirmishes not pertaining to alien threats we have to prepare for. If we have to travel this far to get back to your home planet, at least be cautious." That was Krolia. Pidge didn't know what to think of her, other than she was Keith's mother. She couldn't really think of her past that, but she was starting to see the no nonsense Blade of Marmora agent shine through.

"Okay, so why is there a pixie or something latched on my leg, and why is there a mob coming to swarm my lion?" Pidge asked, a bit of panic rising into her tone. A dark cloud was starting to move closer, and the chattering of something alien could be heard.

"The Frelionas Faes!" Coran brightly interjected. "They have been so gracious and kind to us, I've the faintest idea why they'd ever try to swarm you. Do you, Monhil?" Coran asked, prseumably to a fae. "He says no, by the way." Coran said after a beat.

"Why were they never recorded? This planet has been marked as uninhabited for decaphoebs!" Pidge asked, suspicions rising.

"We--wait--" Coran cut off, his comm malfunctioning.

"Coran? Coran! Anyone?" Pidge asked to the static. "Agh, come on, come on." Pidge grumbled, trying to readjust the antenna on the back of her helmet. She was interrupted by a big thump on her dash. The faeries had made it. Pidge cursed, launching her launch sticks forwards, sweeping the faeries out of the way. The fae latched knto her leg made a mewling sound, to which Pidge responded with a firm press against the metal compartment with her leg. "Can it, Tinker Bell." Pidge grumbled, dodging the clumps of faeries.

She then saw an alert come up on her dash. The sensors had saw the paladins below her, and they seemed to be tied up. "Knew it." Pidge groaned, lowering her lion down slowly. She got out of her lion quickly, the wooden sticks littering the floor scraping her ankles. "Guys!" Pidge exclaimed, running towards them. She first untied Allura, then Lance, then Hunk, and then the Koganes.

"Gracias a Dios, habia pensado yo era carne frescos por los hadas " Lance said quickly, shuddering. Pidge and the rest of the group gave him a confused look, not comprehending what he said. Lance crossed his arms. "I thought I was gonna be fairy food, that's the gist of it." He chuckled. "Funny how little Miss Hacker over here can't ev-"

"Lance, now is not the time." Keith interrupted sternly, walking ahead of the group. "If we don't get back to the lions soon, we might still be at risk at being swarmed."

Krolia nodded, looking at Pidge. "How far is your lion from here?"

Pidge made a more or less gesture. "About a mile, give or take. There's almost no clear land, I'm lucky I found one so close."

Krolia looked to the rest of the team, sizing them up. "Are you all ready to run?" She asked. The team murmured yesses, though Hunk gave noises of disapproval.

"Let's go. Pidge, lead the way. I'll give you the briefing of what went down." Keith said, and Pidge nodded. She started running, Keith and Krolia at a steady pace alongside her. Lance was closely behind the three, with Allura and Coran right behind him. Hunk was a good distance away from the two.

After a good five minutes of running, Pidge finally broke the silence. "So, about the briefing?" She asked, trying to lead Keith on.

Keith sighed, pointing at the fae still clenched on her leg. "That fae is an infant. We had a cultural exchange before they went heywire. Apparently baby faeries leave their mothers in search for milk. Typically they don't actually find anyone and return home after a few vargas, but..." Keith looked up a Pidge. "We came, and it seems to think your leg is a source of, uh..." Keith trailed off, not finding the words.

Pidge waved him off. "Okay, okay, so I have a mysterical baby fairy thing trying to milk my leg. Gotcha. Why is there a bunch of adult fairies trying to murder us?"

" _You_." Krolia added, looking at Pidge pointedly. "If we left you, _we'd_ be safe." Keith gave Krolia a confused look, to which she responded with a sigh. "As for your question, the screech an infant releases once they find a source is a siren of sorts. The adults come and look at the source. Typically they'll leave it alone if it looks harmless, but humans nor galra are that way. The fae were terrified when they let us into their dwelling."

Pidge nodded, looking behind her. "One, two, three, four, five, six..." She counted under her breath. "Where is Hunk?!" She yelled, stopping in her tracks.

"R-right here guys!" Hunk yelled, putting his hands on his knees. "This is a workout. How far are we Pidge?"

"About two minutes, as long as we don't stop." Pidge replied, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay. Okay, think I can do this." Hunk exclaimed, standing up straight and breathing heavily. Pidge nodded and continued running.

"So, did they say a way to stop it?" Pidge asked worriedly.

Krolia shook her head. "Not explicitly. But, they did say all fae who leave the atmosphere will die, no matter the age. The adults will stop swarming once they lose the track. Just flying out of here would solve the problem."

Keith nodded, pointing at the lion appearing in front of them. "You go in that lion, and exit the atmosphere. We can manage running back to where we landed." Pidge could hear Hunk groan in the background, and she chuckled.

"This better work." She said.

"It will." Keith replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just comm us if you need backup. In case the faeries can still track you."

Pidge nodded, and entered her lion. The trash floofs went towards the entrance, greeting her. She gently pushed them aside. "Not now, guys. I've got trouble behind me." She pushed her flight sticks forward, making the lion go up. "Hope this works." She mumbled, her hands fidgeting on the flight sticks. She crossed her legs so she could see the fae still on her leg. A couple moments later, the fae started to fade, particles of sparkly dust in it's stead. "Aw man, it even bleeds glitter?" Pidge asked herself softly, feeling pangs of guilt run through her.

She looked behind her, seeing the confused mob retreat back to the ground. She sighed, turning on her comm. "Mission complete. Mob has retreated."

Keith's comm crackled to life. "Got it. We're coming in on your trail."

Pidge ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back in her chair, nonchalantly wiping off the glitter. "No more rest stops, right?" She asked, jokingly.

Krolia deadpannedly said, "It would not have turned out this way if you took precautions."

Pidge crossed her arms, setting the course back for Earth, and turning on autopilot. "Guess I've started taking after Lance."

"Mhm, yep." Lance unabashedly replied, before noticing his mistake. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the one who got milked by a fairy!" Lance retorted.

Pidge sorted throughout her options for a comeback, but found none. She _had_ done that, he wasn't wrong. All she could do was hope she wouldn't make a fool of herself again.

Life is fickle, however.


	3. Chapter 3: Moods

Life sucked. Voltron sucked. And, most of all, Lance sucked.

Pidge was curled up against herself, knees to her chin as she halfheartedly listened to the daily briefing, via Keith. Her breakfast of instant food goo was left untouched on the dash. They would be stopping at a planet near the Ferrenial System, Quadrant 67. The inhabitants offered a place for the Paladins to regroup and reach out to their allies for more information to be passed along.

Keith had already spoken to the rest of the team, and when he was speaking to Pidge, she was zoned out. "Pidge?"

"Mm-Huh?" Pidge wearily exclaimed, head jerking up. She hadn't realized she was almost asleep.

Keith gave her a stern look. "I want you to go up to Fresnew Hill and see if you can set up a communicator with Hunk. I'll send you the coordinates. Were you even listening?"

Lance snorted. "Pidge is the narcolepsy queen, Keith. Probably fell asleep listening to your annoying voice."

"That's not true!" Pidge snapped. Lance stiffened and widened his eyes, and Pidge could feel the awkwardness simmer in the silence of the comm line. Pidge cleared her throat. "Uh, sure. Hunk, think you can carry the supplies?" Hunk nodded, standing up hastily.

Keith opened a seperate line only to Pidge, while Pidge closed the rest of her comms. "Pidge, are you alright? I've never seen you so..."

"Snippy?" Pidge finished his sentence. "Yeah, me neither. I'm hoping it's just cabin fever. Maybe this'll help." She gave him a weak smile, to which Keith responded with a curt nod.

"Of course. Just comm me if something comes up."

Pidge nodded, closing the comm and leaning back. She had never acted this way before, even due to stir craziness. She had been stuck at the same dorm at the Garrison for months at a time, (she could probably rattle off the number of cracks in the ceiling at this point,) and yet she remained normal. Always her typical sarcastic self. Never this... Agitated. Not to mention the odd ache in her abdomen. Had she been given the chance, she would have likef nothing more than to sleep for eternity, curled up in a ball.

She groaned, stood up wobbily, and walked out of the lion. Hunk had already exited his lion, breathing heavily as he lifted the massive mound of sattelites and wiring. Pidge only carried her laptop.

"Geez, thanks for leaving a guy hanging!" Hunk wheezed, struggling to keep his balance.

Pidge grimaced. "Sorry, was, uh, preoccupied." Hunk nodded hastily.

"Yeah, alright, less chatter, more moving! I dunno how long I can hold this thing." Pidge nodded, jogging in front of Hunk, slow enough as to let him keep up. Too close. She could feel his breath on her back.

She didn't know why that bothered her so much, but it did. The feeling of hot breath on her lower back annoyed her to no end, and he tried to move faster to get away from it. Hunk tried to compensate her fast movements by taking large strides, and it worked, though Hunk was now panting twicefold.

This, combined with the stabbing ache in her abdomen, made Pidge crack. She whipped around and pushed Hunk slightly behind her, agitation burning on her features. However, she didn't expect Hunk to fall over, right into a prickly bush. She gasped, running over to him, worry overriding annoyance in an instant.

Hunk seemed to be fine, as far as his facial expression showed, but he was confused. No malice was in his features. Just confusion. Very, very prominent confusion. He cocked his head at her. "Did you just push me?" Pidge blushed bright red, looking away ashamedly. "I'm sorry, I don't know wha-" Her voice wavered. 'No, Katie, don't cry,'she begged her mind. Her mind betrayed her.

Hunk stood up and gingerly hugged Pidge. "Hey, hey, don't get all blubbery on me, I don't like seeing people cry." He pushed her chin up to look at him. "I'm not upset. Okay? It's probably the sleep deprivation. Happens to the best of us." Pidge shook her head, stepping away from Hunk, her eyes still wet. She wiped them pathetically and crossed her arms. "I'm sleep deprived all the time, Hunk." She looked at her feet. "With this, and all of the snippiness before... I dunno, man." She looked at Hunk. "It's something else." Hunk gave Pidge a thoughtful look before bending over to retrieve the mechanical parts he dropped during his fall.

"I've never acted like this normally. Even on Earth. I mean, sometimes I'd..." Pidge trailed off and paled. No, that couldn't be it. It _can't_ be it. She's a paladin of Voltron, for quiznak's sake, she couldn't be having to deal with something this frivolous. But the aches and the moodiness were too obvious to be anything different.

"Hunk?" Pidge started, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Hunk looked behind him. "Hm?"

"Do you still have the Earth calendar you started when we originally left?" Hunk nodded, looking confusedly at Pidge. "Yeah, downloaded it to my mini tablet before we left the Castle. Why?"

Pidge ignored his last question. "What day is it?"

Hunk pulled out his tablet and looked up. "Wednesday."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Number date."

"The twenty fourth of October?" Pidge did some mental math in her head before groaning in despair. Her suspicions were correct. She was PMSing.

At least it explained her odd behavior. But to be dealing with it in _space_ of all places? She was fortunate enough that the shock of suddenly getting hurtled out onto space stopped her body from going through that particular torture, but she figured her body would catch up at some point. She was just hoping she'd get back to Earth first. The universe had other plans.

Hunk waved a hand in front of Pidge's face. "Uh, Earth to Pidge? Hello? Anyone there?" Pidge shook her head, face blushing a brilliant crimson. "Yeah?"

Hunk gave her a confused look, one that was becoming more and more common. "Why did you need to know that? Did something happen?" He gasped. "Is it your birthday or something today? I can make a cake or something when we-"

Pidge shook her head fervently. "No, Hunk. I just, uh, remembered something." Hunk gave her a suspicious look. "What did you remember?" Pidge looked at Hunk, blush still there, but a calculating face still firmly pressed on. Hunk was the type who was persistent. A kind persistent, unlike a certain Cuban. Someone who wouldn't let you go scot free if something was troubling you. It was either she come clean about her, ahem, _condition_ , or deal with the persistence and stubborness of Hunk. She'd risk losing 'bro' status over the latter option. She didn't want to hurt Hunk anymore because of her increase in violent tendencies.

She sighed in dissent. "Do you have sisters, any females living with you?"

Hunk cocked his head. "No sisters... I have two moms though, so...?" He shrugged. "I still don't know what that has to do with you being snappish and wanting to know the dat-" He paused.

Pidge could practically see the moment realization kicked in. He looked at Pidge, in pity. She was shocked. Disgust? She expected that. Pity, of all things?

" _Oh."_ Hunk said lamely, arms full with mechinical parts. "That, uh, explains the snappiness. Uh, do you need anything? Painkillers and stuff? I could probably try to find a chocolate substi-" Pidge cut him off with a hand. "Just a promise that you won't tell _anyone._ A rumor like that? Lance wouldn't hesistate to take advantage of it."

Hunk shook his head. "I'd doubt that, knowing Lance's family. He's got a _lot_ of sisters. A lot of extremely open sisters. Lance pretty much was my saving grace back in Health class." He sighed. "But if it makes you feel better, I will. But you don't have to be embarrased, you know?" Pidge groaned. "Hunk, I love ya buddy, but can we not get into the whole 'you're beautiful just the way you are' spiel? We still have got a lot of hill to trek." Hunk nodded. "Okay... Just saying."

Pidge would never admit it, but she did tear up a bit. She blamed it on the hormones. Maybe she also gave Hunk a huge hug once they got to the top.

But not that she would ever admit it.


	4. Chapter 4: Moods, The Aftermath

"Ow, Hunk, watch your space!" Lance yelled into his comm as the Yellow Lion scraped against the side of the Red Lion. Pidge rolled her eyes as she put her feet on the dash, reading an book on Altean contraptions and mechanics Coran found at an space flea market. A couple weeks before.

"It's not my fault! You were the one who was trying to do a barrel roll!" Pidge looked up from her book and set it down, giving an amused look. "Lance, were you trying to impress Allura again?" At this, Hunk and Pidge burst out in giggle fits, Allura joining in after.

"I appreciate the show of affection, Lance, but please don't crash your lion. Or Hunk's, for that matter." Allura stated, a ghost of a laugh still present in her tone. Pidge snorted. "Yeah, when he stops being irrational and stupid, I might as well become the Queen of England. It'd make more sense than the former, at least." Allura laughed awkwardly before sobering quickly. "Whatever is 'England', Pidge? I've never heard of a planet with such a name."

Keith joined the conversation. "It's a country on Earth. A subdivision of land, I guess. But we're straying from the point." Pidge could feel the smirk in his voice. "So. About Allura?"

Lance grumbled something in Spanish before turning on his video comm. "A, I'm not irrational and stupid, Pidge. B, Keith, stay out of this. C... Uh. You guys are stupid!" Lance leaned back in his chair smugly, to which Pidge responded by crossing her arms. "Truly, a worthy comeback, Lance. You sure told him off." She retorted drily.

She leaned her head against her hand. "And you _are_ irrational, sorry to say."

Hunk nodded in agreement, turning his video comm on. "Yeah, sorry dude, but she's got a point."

Lance shook his head fervently. "You wanna talk about irrational? Remember when Pidge pushed Hunk into an alien bush for _breathing on her_ yesterday? Gave him a nasty rash too! Seems not very rational to me."

Keith turned on his video comm and gave a confused look. "What? Was that when I was negotiating woth the Haegations for housing arrangments?" Hunk nodded sheepishly. "Pidge!"

Pidge blushed and looked away, arms crossed. "I accidentally tripped into him, Lance. Not pushed."

Lance smirked. "Tripped, my foot! You rammed into him full speed!"

Hunk gave an uncomfortable look. "Look, she apologized, she was having a bad day, can we-"

"No, no, no, not finished. I have to make my point."

"Yeah, but Lance, it was different circumstances..." Hunk sheepishly said, hand gripping his arm, face flushed.

Pidge grimaced. If Hunk told Lance the 'circumstances', she wouldn't know what she'd do. Lance would tease her endlessly, without fail, not to mention the amount of questioning from Coran and Allura... Never.

She quickly changed the comm to just between the three of them, Hunk, Lance, and herself. She would have to explain to the others why she switched off later, but that was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.

Lance noticed the switching of the comms and looked at Pidge suspiciously. "Mhm, okay, circumstances? Obviously Pidge don't want me to know about 'em, so my curiosity is officially piqued." He leaned over his dash. "Hunk, bud, come on and tell me!"

Hunk gave Lance a glare. "Don't ask me! I promised her I wouldn't tell!" Pidge nodded, giving a small smile. "Just drop it, Lance, it isn't a big deal."

Lance hmphed, sinking back in his seat. "Yeah, whatever. I will find out what's wrong though, mark my words, Pidgey."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Knowing how absolutely clueless you are to everything else, I highly doubt it." Hunk laughed. "Yeah, sorry dude, I don't think Pidge is gonna budge on it."

"Well, we'll see about that." Lance said, face smug. "Lancey Lance will be observing you very closely, Pidge, and I _will_ figure out your secrets."

"If you aren't _too_ sidetracked over Allura, that is." Pidge retorted, smirking.

Lance rolled his eyes and turned back on the comms for everyone. Everyone seemed a bit confused. Lance decided to clear the air.

"Nothing happened, me and Pidge just had a chat." Lance said. Pidge crossed her arms.

"That makes it seem like you scolded me or something, Lance. Nothing happened. Lance was just annoying me and I went off on him, that's all."

Keith out his head on his hand. "So nothing out of the ordinary there. Lance probably deserved it."

Lance scoffed in mock offense. "Keith, as a perfectly obedient paladin, I am hurt. Wounded, truly."

Everyone laughed, and Pidge smiled. It seemed like everyone would forget what happened back on the hill, and maybe she'd be left alone.

She should've known that when Lance says something, he means it.


	5. Chapter 5: Dog--er, Wolf Days

Tick. Tick. Tick.  
Pidge tapped the the armrest of her seat impatiently. It had been seemingly hours since anyone had said anything over the comms, save for Keith's call-outs for a check in with all of them.  
She nearly choked on air when a dog landed on her chest out of nowhere. She fell out of her chair and started giggling when the wolf started licking her face.  
Keith was alarmed at his boy's disappearance and turned on the comms. "Hey, where did the wol-" He cut off himself when he took a closer look at Pidge's comm. There was a big puff of fur on top of a small body and one arm raised in a thumbs up. He sighed grumpily. "I'm sorry Pidge, I haven't trained him very well yet."  
Pidge pushed the wolf off of her chest gently and stood up, making her way to her seat. "It's fine." She patted the expectant wolf's head. "I didn't know he could do that though." She narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Almost makes me want to figure out how he does it."  
Keith gave Pidge a steely glare through the comm. "You cut open my dog, and you'll be stuck in the space vacuum."  
Shiro raised his eyebrows as he sat up from a box in the back of the lion. "Keith, don't say things like that. We're a team-remember?" Shiro chided his protege gently. Keith rolled his eyes. "I wasn't actually going to do that, Shiro." He looked at the comm. "Don't go hurting him though." Pidge shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Doesn't stop me from being curious." She jumped a bit when the wolf teleported again with a bright flash, and she looked through her comms. None of the paladins seemed to have the wolf in their cockpits. She pulled up the voice comm for everyone. "Hey, do you guys have the wolf in any of your lions? He just poofed out of my cockpit." The paladins responded in muffled negative noises, save for Lance. He ran into his cockpit, and put on his helmet, dressed only in a towel and soaking wet. "The wolf's with me." He called, his face showing a bit of annoyance. "Poofed in the shower and nearly made me fall out of the drainage vault!"  
Keith smirked. "That's what you get for taking long showers every day. Call it payback for never leaving the rest of the lions with any water." Lance's jaw dropped open as he flailed his arms. "I nearly fell out into space porque de tú perro!" He yelled, slipping into Spanish out of anger. "¡Agh, de todos el mascotas usted podría obtener, das este maldito!" Lance kicked his chair as he grabbed the towel on his waist to prevent it from falling down, and walked back to his closet sized shower. "Could you call him back, Mullet? I don't exactly like stupid wolves staring at me while I shower."  
Keith reluctantly whistled through the comm, and the wolf teleported back to the cockpit of the black paladin. Pidge sighed. "You know, we could really use the teleporting capabilities that the wolf possesses…" Keith shook his head fervently. "Dream on, Pidge. Get your own space wolf to torture." Keith turned off the comm, leaving Pidge alone and once again bored. She pulled out a stack of paper and space ink she had brought with her and decided to plan put ways that wolf possibly might teleport. Who knows, they might be able to use the capabilities to get home faster.  
As she wrote hastily, her mind dwelled on Keith's parting comment. Getting her own space wolf… Now that was an idea. She added a seperate column and labeled it 'Possible Breeding Spots'. They did have about a year to get home; maybe she'd be able to get one. She wasn't sure how to take care of it, after all, the only dog her family had died when she was only about six; but if Keith, foster care dropout could take care of a space wolf without prior experience, so could she.  
Besides, Matt loved dogs. Maybe once she was able to track him down again, she could show him her new companion, and then things could be normal again. 


End file.
